Tintin and The Moonlight Shadow
by tiddleyompom9
Summary: Tintin sets out on a new adventure along with his two companions, Snowy and Captain Haddock to San Theodoros to investigate the mystery of an oil sabotage! Ugh, I'm not good at summaries..
1. Chapter 1: Identifying the Case

**Hello! It's me! It's been quite some(actually very long) time since I wrote a new story. My last story, 'How Tintin met Snowy', was quite short and brief and this time I present you a long story! **

**-TIDDLEYOMPOM9 –**

**-PRESENTS-**

- TINTIN AND THE MOONLIGHT SHADOW –

- : Identifying the Case. -

'Thump'. That was what I heard that night. Someone knocking at the door in the middle of the night. Who could it be? I was sleeping cosily in my room in the Elegance Hotel, Los Dopicos in San Theodoros when all of a sudden there was this disturbance.

"Let's go, Snowy."

I said to my white fox-terrier. "Wooaahh," he growled back. "Why can't I rest even on a holiday?" The weather was cold, in fact, freezing outside. "Yeowch! Blistering Barnacles, Tintin! Watch where you're walking, laddie!" Whoops. I totally forgot the Captain was sleeping on the floor. "Sorry, Captain." I apologized. The moment I opened the door there was no one there.

'Hmm, no one there. Guess he/she left when he/she heard the Captain yelling. Oh well. Maybe the person wanted to see me privately, whoever he/she is.

"Wooah!"

"Calm down, Snowy! Don't get too excited!" I exclaim quite loudly.

I was sent by my boss from Le Petit Vingtième to go to Los/Las Dopicos to investigate the mystery of the sudden loss of oil transported from Wadesdah to the capital of San Theodoros.

"Thundering Typhoons, I don't understand one bit of the mystery that** you **were sent to investigate." Captain Haddock complains.

"Well, the situation's like this, the Arabex oil company from Wadesdah exports oil to Los Dopicos through a special route, straight going through Bagghar. A new transporting company, FlyTrW-Us is responsible for the transportation of oil through the two nations. However, there has been a big problem. Recently, about a week ago, the oil never arrived in Los Dopicos. The oil which was lost was relocated, though." I explained to the Captain.

"Where is it then? Carry on!"

said the Captain excitedly.

"According to our friends, Thomson and Thompson, the oil turned out to be on the shores of Bagghar. And they've also found traces of an individual nearby the scene, with some help from their accomplices, of course."

"Aye, finally they've got things right." Interrupted the Captain. "Now we want to know who did it and why would he want to do it. Who do you think did it, Captain?" I asked him. The Captain replied:

"Blistering barnacles, it might be the Emir's enemies or someone who might want to sabotage General Alcazar in San Theodoros by making a bad impression of him. I'm guessing Tapioca, the old freshwater swab!"

"You may be right, Captain but don't you remember that Tapioca is highly guarded in Borduria? He can't do anything!" I said. The case is very simple but the sole core element of the trivia/quiz/puzzle is:

**Who did it?  
**

"**Hrm hrm hrm. Not a single person suspects me. I don't think they even know me out there. Heh. Fools."**

Still, I can't forget about the incident last night. Who was it, anyway?

"Hey, Tintin! The General's back from his city rounds! Let's go, lad!"

Captain Haddock said.

"Ohh, sure. Come on, Snowy."

'You know, I can walk by myself, thank you very much.' Snowy thought.

"Ooaahh… Finally some relaxation.." said General Alcazar, tired of his rounds. "ALCAZAR! DON'T FORGET TO WASH THE SILVERWARE! I WANT IT POLISHED TOO!" shouted General Alcazar's love.

"A-Alright, my sweet little dove.."

Out of the blue, there came a knock on his door.

"Good afternoon, General! Long time no see!" I greeted.

"Ah, Tintin my friend! It's been such a surprise! But what in heavens are you doing here?"

"Well, General, you've surely heard about the case of the missing oil, haven't you?" I said.

"Well, I don't understand! I didn't do it, Tintin, Haddock! I'm innocent! Caramba! Don't suspect me!" pleaded General Alcazar.

"Calm down, General. Thundering typhoons, why would we even accuse you?" said the Captain.

"Captain Haddock's right. We're here to ask on your opinion on the case." I said.

"Ah, you and your newspaper again. If you're thinking of that devil Tapioca, I don't think he's the culprit as he's heavily guarded in Borduria! And as for Rastapopoulos, he could be the culprit but he's more to the drug smuggling business. He wouldn't care about the oil, unless he's on to something. Caramba! It could be anyone!" 'Hmm, good thinking, General.' Thought Snowy. Quite right. Why didn't I think of that. It could even be someone whom we've never met before.

"Aye, laddie. Deep in thought again, eh?" teased the Captain.

"Hmm, if it was Rastapopoulos.. no.. Allan? Err.." I mumbled.

"Please excuse us, General, but I think we should go now. Don't want to miss the flight to Bagghar." "Oh, right." said Captain Haddock, forgetting the occasion. "Tintin! It's been a pleasure having you as my guest today! Same to you, Haddock! Come again some other time!" said the General. On my way out, at the hallway, I accidentally bumped into a girl. Well, that sent her documents flying. She looked the same age as me.

"Woah, are you okay, Lass!?" asked the Captain.

"Oooh, I'm alright." said the girl in a British accent. She was wearing a beige shirt, blue jeans, a brown coat that looks like mine except that her's was shorter and a short-brimmed sunhat with an artificial flower.

"I'm very sorry, Ms…?"

"Cooper. Madeline Cooper, reporter from Daily Reporter. You can call me May. I'm here to ask Mr. Alcazar about his opinion on the oil sabotage." Said May.

"My name is Tintin, journalist from Le Petit Vingtième. So sorry for taking your time. Here are the papers that you dropped. I'll be on my way now." I said, trying to be cool.

"Thank you, Mr. Tintin. Have a nice day." Said May.

"Well, Captain, next stop: Bagghar."

**Ahh! I'm done for Chapter 1! As you can see, there's a lot of influence from 'The Land of Black Gold' as it's one of my favourite books. For your information, in my story, 'Tintin and Alph-Art' never happens as it is a book which is never finished. 'Tintin and the Moonlight Shadow' takes place two months after 'Tintin and the Picaros'. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2 : To The Crime Scene

**Hello people! I'm back with the new chapter of 'Tintin and The Moonlight Shadow'! Enjoy! (Anyway, Captain Haddock narrates this chapter.)**

**TIDDLEYOMPOM9**

** S**

Tintin and the Moonlight Shadow: Ch 2: To the Crime Scene

"Helllloooo! Captain Padlock! How nice to see you again!" greeted the opera singer, Bianca Castafiore.

'Billions of blue blistering barnacles! Why is she here?' I thought.

"Why, Signora Castafiore! I didn't expect you to come! Why didn't you tell us?" I said, pretending to be happy of her prescence.

The blasted woman. Always comes to my house without informing me at all. I looked around me, noticing that there was nobody in sight, except for Signora Castafiore, of course.

'Eh? Where's Tintin? And Snowy? Nestor and Cuthbert?' I thought.

"TINTIN! SNOWY!" I yelled.

"No one's here, Captain Kapok. Only the two of us." Said Signora Castafiore.

"Even Irma and Wagner?" I asked?

"Yes. Captain Addock. Only us. Shall I sing you a song?"

'Thundering typhoons, being the only one with her is bad enough, and now she's starting to sing…' I thought.

"Ah.. MY BEAUTY PAST COMPARE! THESE JEWELS THAT I WEAR!" sang Signora Castafiore.

"Blistering Barnacles!" I yelled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WAS I EVER MARGARITA?" sang Bianca Castafiore from the radio.

The time was already 11.30 a.m.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Captain! Are you okay?" asked a boy, who was actually Tintin.

Tintin was in the middle of enjoying his packet of packed food for brunch.

"Huh? What? Phew.. It was only a bad dream.." I mumbled.

I must have yelled really loud. Now everyone's looking at me. Blistering barnacles.

"Look, Captain! We've arrived in Bagghar!" said Tintin.

'Oh great. Just when I was having a great dream about bone-land.' Thought Snowy.

As we were getting ready to board off the plane, Tintin asked:

"What were you dreaming about, Captain?"

"Aye, I was dreaming about a visit from Castafiore and I'm the only one at home! It was a nightmare actually." I replied to the curious boy.

Tintin chuckled.

"You can laugh all you want, but when you get a dream like that don't come finding me." I said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Attention, all passengers, we have arrived in Bagghar" The sound of the flight attendance's announcement woke me up from my forty winks. Everyone was seen getting ready. I'm not surprised that Tintin was already ready to leave the plane. With this spare time, Tintin was checking the map of Bagghar to locate the crime scene.

After some time, the plane was already half empty, leaving Tintin, Snowy and Captain Haddock.

"Captain, can you be a bit faster, we are the last to leave!" Tintin said in a coarse tone.

I woke up with a sore bum and aching body slowly leaving the plane.

Entering the platform, the breeze of cold wind from the internal airconditioner struck me. It left me shivering. Eventhough the airport seemed to be full of life, the sound of planes and everything, I did not have the interest in them at all. Until a bar came into sight.

I walked towards the bar but was stopped by none other than Tintin.

"Captain, look at that. Up there at the escalator. What do you see?" asked Tintin.

I didn't really notice what Tintin was showing me. I thought he was playing games with me. When I looked up at the escalator, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a sight for sore eyes.

"Argh! Allan's henchmen! My former crew! The ones that betrayed me! This cannot be happening!" I cried.

The pirates (Allan's henchmen) were bringing a big parcel which was labelled 'To Khe..'. The rest was scraped off.

"I wonder what are they doing here, but I'll just write them down in my notebook in case anything happens." Said Tintin.

This is starting to get fishy.

Tintin and Snowy lead me out of the airport. Outside the airport, the sounds of cars passing by brought life to the city of Bagghar, the sunlight shone upon my face, the hot Arabian breeze gently touched myself, but I'm used to these kinds of situations because most of Tintin's adventures usually end up in the Arab nations.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We're now at Al-Istihor Beach, where the oil was reported to be found. The beach was really crowded with policemen and inspectors. There were cars and motorcycles all over the place. The place was even police-taped to keep out unwanted strangers.

This really isn't the place for the Thompsons.

"Errm, Captain, it seems that the crime scene, Al-Istihor Beach, is closed for the rest of the day. We already checked in at the hotel, so now what should we do?" asked Tintin.

"Well, how about a movie?" I asked him.

"That sounds fun! Let's get going Snowy!" the young reporter said.

'Yay! Finally Tintin's started to be sensible!' thought Snowy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The cinema was filled with people. Captain Haddock was annoyed with the cries of children in the cinema.

"Thousands of thundering typhoons! Why can't these children keep quiet!" I yelled.

"What would you like to watch, Captain?" asked Tintin.

"Hmm, how about 'Tintin et le mystère de la Toison d'or'?" I asked the reporter.

"I'd rather pick 'Tintin et les oranges bleues' or 'Tintin et le lac aux requins'." said Tintin.

'Why don't we all watch 'Rin Tin Tin' instead?' thought Snowy.

In the end, we decided to watch 'The Secret of The Unicorn'.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything seemed dark in the cinema room. The only light came from the giant screen facing me.

"We made a good choice, didn't we, Captain?" Tintin said.

"Yes, but don't disturb me." I said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was already past bedtime but the streets of Bagghar was still filled with life.

'Good movie was it, folks?' Snowy thought.

We're finally on our way back to the hotel. It's already 12 am.

"Ah, my favourite part in the film was the duel between the Captain and Sakharine. Wasn't it fabulous, Tintin?" I asked Tintin.

"Yes, Captain." Replied Tintin.

Oh, Tintin. Always deep in thought.

"Funny. If I'm not mistaken, I saw May at the Cinema just now. Is she following us?" Tintin suddenly said.

So that's what he was thinking the whole time.

"Didn't you remember, lad? She is **also** a reporter. Here to investigate the case too. Like you. Blistering barnacles, you're not the only one who's investigating the case." I gave him a (wise) reply.

"Oh right." Said Tintin.

Out of the blue, Tintin smelt a sweet fragrance of a brunette he met a day ago.

The next thing that happened was that Tintin bumped into May **again**.

"Tintin! You never learn, do you?" I said to him with an annoyed tone.

"Eh, May! We meet again!" Tintin exclaimed.

"Oh, Mr. Tintin! How nice to see you again!" replied May.

Tintin's attitude suddenly becomes awkward when he met the girl again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tintin (being the kind and generous man he is) invited May to a café to have some chit chat. It's fine by me unless I don't get whisky.

The café was a relaxing place which was located near a lake. The place was quite far from the city and it had many coconut trees around it. It didn't look like much, but it delivers the feeling of relaxation. Arabian folks happily having their meals, tall coconut trees swaying from side to side, now I know why the Arabs dub this place 'The Center of Peace'.

"So how's you're investigation going on?" asked Tintin to May.

"Everything's going on fine." I said. "Except that the scene where the oil was reported to be lost was closed and I couldn't carry out what I planned to do today…"

"PHWOAGH! Yuck! This whiskey tastes awful! BLEUCH!"

"What's gotten into him?" asked May.

"Well, he consumed a drug that made whiskey taste awful." Tintin answered. "So that's why he's acting like this."

"I'm so sorry, Sahib, for the foul-tasting drink. Would you like me to get another brand?" asked the waiter.

"No need. I just want tonic water." I replied.

"Very well, Sahib." The waiter said.

'Wait a minute, isn't this the famous Tintin, Captain Haddock and Snowy who went to the moon? The people which had so many great adventures all around the globe?' May thought. 'I think it is.'

"Anyway, Mr.. Can I just call you Tintin?" May asked.

Well I know Britons are polite people, but this is too much.

"No problem. I won't mind." Responded Tintin.

"Okay, as I was saying, are you investigating the case too?" May asked.

"Yes. Exactly the same as the one you're investigating." Tintin replied.

"In that case, can I follow.. er, accompany you on the j-journey?" asked May.

I could see in the young man's eyes that he was surprised, but he was trying to keep his cool.

"U-Um, sure.. Why not?" said Tintin. "But what made you come up with this decision, May?"

May replied: "Err, it's because I read many articles about you and your wonderful adventures. They are all so astonishing! To tell you the truth, I'm a big fan of your adventures."

"So?" I said, drinking a glass of Tonic Water which tasted awful. I want my whiskey.

"So I want to grab this opportunity to **experience** the adventures!" said May.

"Hmm.. I guess that's acceptable." I said. Honestly, I didn't know what to answer.

'Wait a minute, isn't that..? No, it couldn't be.. Mr. Bohlwinkel?' thought Tintin.

The lad's noticed someone who seems to be familiar.

"Psst, Captain, look. Does that man look familiar to you?" Tintin whispered to me.

The man that Tintin was pointing at looks like he was in a hurry to leave. May looked at us in confusion. Thundering Typhoons, I don't like that look at all.

"Aye, isn't that Mr Bohlwinkel? From the S.S. Peary?" I said loudly. Well, it was a mistake. He fled really quick.

Strange.

First Allan's henchmen at the airport bringing a parcel. Now there's Mr Bohlwinkel. What could this possibly mean?

"I guess he was spying on us. Why would he do that? There must be a reason. Could he be related to the oil mystery?" Tintin said.

"Woah Tintin. Settle down, lad. This isn't the time for twenty questions." I said.

"Hmm, why don't we track down whoever that was first, Tintin?" suggested May.

"Quite right. Let's go, Snowy!" Said Tintin, excited of having a new adventure.

**Finally I'm done with Chapter 2! Anyways the movies that Tintin and Haddock suggested are all **_**The Adventures of Tintin**_** movies, with the exception of **_**Rin Tin Tin.**_** The movies are 'Tintin and the Golden Fleece', 'Tintin and the Blue Oranges' and 'Tintin and the Lake of Sharks'. How do you like this chapter? Stay tuned for Chapter 3! -Tiddleyompom9**


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

**Hello, readers! Sorry for the delay! Today I bring you a new chapter of 'Tintin and The Moonlight Shadow'. Enjoy! (In this chapter, **_**May**_** narrates this story) This chapter's (maybe) full of suspense.**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Tintin! Wait for me!" Captain Haddock cried.

We started asking around for clues and Mr Bohlwinkel's whereabouts. We were led to some train tracks by an elderly Arabian man.

The weather is beautiful today. The skies are blue, birds happily chirping a sweet melody, and I'm accompanying _Tintin_ on his new adventure! This is like a dream!

Suddenly, I spotted a man who seemed to resemble the man that Tintin and Captain Haddock were observing back at the café on a passing train.

"Umm, Tintin, does that happen to be the man you were **observing** a little while ago?"

"Why yes, May! What in heaven's name is he doing up there on the train?" he said.

"I'm not sure Tintin." I replied.

Woah. I just realized that we were following the train into a rocky area near some caves. We were already really far from Bagghar. It was very difficult to get onto the roof of the train as it was _very _fast. Just as we were rushing to get the spy, the train passed through a tunnel. It was a long one.

"Crumbs! They're passing through a tunnel!" Tintin said.

He looked around the area for another way. I could see on the look of his face that this 'spy' is really important.

"Come on, guys! This way!" Tintin trailed away, leaving us behind.

We were now walking along the walls of the tunnel. Very dangerous.

"Tintin! Wait for a while!" cried Captain Haddock. He seemed tired.

"Sorry Captain! This is mu-.." we suddenly couldn't hear him.

"Tintin! Tintin! You alright?! This is no time to play tricks!" the Captain yelled.

"Wooaah!" Snowy barked.

"Let's go, Captain. He could still be there." I said to the Captain, calming him down.

When we were at the area that **could** be where Tintin stood last ( according to his footprints), Snowy found a piece of damp white cloth. He refused to sniff the cloth, which made me curious.

"Look, May! There were people _other _than Tintin!" Captain Haddock said to me.

"Footprints." I knelt down. "These are a size bigger than Tintin's. Here's another, Captain."

"Their footprints only started from those bushes. This could mean that they waited for Tintin." Captain Haddock gave a reply.

"Oh, and this cloth is damp with some chloroform." I said.

"Could this mean that Tintin is..." Captain Haddock didn't dare finish his sentence.

"Kidnapped. Good thinking, Captain." I replied to him.

"Wooaah! Woah!" barked Snowy. He was trying to point to the train.

"Oh no! We totally forgot about the spy, Captain! He's already gotten away!"

"Barnacles." The Captain muttered.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

"""**TINTIN'S POV**"""

I started to open up my eyes slowly. I was still a bit dazed and drowsy. Crumbs, I shouldn't have ran too fast and left the others behind. Somehow, I can't remember who I was chasing and why. I soon realized that I was tied to a chair. Tied with _**chains**_. My surroundings looked like a place I've been to before. Now I remember. A prison in Port Said. It has that typical prison feel. The room's only lighted by a single light bulb above me. I can still see a table with some papers on it, though. Oh, it's been two days since the chase. Ugh, I don't know why… My head hurts really, really bad.

I know I've been poisoned by chloroform, but this feels different… It seems to have a different effect. My head's dizzy, the effect's never been bad like this before. I remember a drug…

All of a sudden I hear three loud knocks on the door. The door flung open. At the door was a tall, stern-looking man. He looked like a corporate businessman. Of all the people I've met before, he looked the most, well, _disciplined_. He had some henchmen with him too.

"Ahh, Tintin! It's a pleasure meeting you! Sorry for the inconvenience." Said the man.

"Good day to you too. Who are you and what's the meaning of this?!" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, Mr Tintin. My name is Cyrus Archillian II. I brought you here to discuss on a few matters." Cyrus replied.

"Then why'd you _chain _me?"

"Tintin, the reason I did this is to prevent you from escaping, since you're very cunning."

I don't trust this man. I have a feeling that he has a big criminal organization behind him, and eliminate me forever.

"How did you and your henchmen know I was at the railway tunnel?"

"It was just a coincidence, my friend."

He was lying.

"Let's get to the point, shall we, Mr Tintin? You're a reporter from Le Petit Vingtieme. You've also been on many adventures and uncovered several crime schemes, haven't you?" Cyrus stated.

"Yes." I gave him a reply, Not understanding what he was saying.

"You've met people like Rastapopoulos, Doctor Muller, Allan, etc., right?"

"What do you know about these people?!" I replied to him.

"Ah, settle down, Tintin. Settle down. James, get me those documents." Cyrus said.

I don't what he has under his sleeves, but I **must** find a way out of here before it's too late.

"Here you go, Mr Tintin. Haven't you been up to date, my friend? See here." He showed me some newspaper articles of Le Soir. "'British Cops Uncover Mystery of the Burnt Village' where the cause is Doctor Muller, 'Troupe of Entertainers Actually Drug Smugglers' in which Rastapopoulos is the mastermind, 'Syldavia Under Attack' where Colonel Sponsz strikes. Where were you, Tintin?!"

"I-I was investigating another case!" I yelled.

"No! That's not an excuse, Tintin! You can't look into one case and then leave the rest in havoc!" he questioned me.

"Let me be! Who are you to judge my actions?!" I shouted back at him. I think this is the first time I've been really outraged.

"Hmmph. Some kind of hero you are, Tintin. I'll just leave you here. We'll be meeting again tomorrow, Mr Tintin. Goodbye, reporter of Le Petit Vingtième." He muttered. Before he left, he left a newspaper article on the floor.

It read: 'World-Famous Reporter Missing, Tintin Dissapeared Without A Trace.'

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Finally I'm done with this chapter! Cyrus Archillian is my OC. He's a mysterious shady character. So sorry for posting this chapter quite late. Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Free

**Hello guys! Today I present a new chapter! This chapter is in Tintin's POV. (This chapter is also special as it features the sensational appearance of the Thom(p)son twins).**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

I felt grief-stricken. Humiliated. But what can I do? All this information is true. When I start an investigation, my attention is only centered on **one** matter, and the rest is left in chaos. Now only I realize this fatal mistake. Imagine how many lives were sacrificed during the period when I was investigating a case. **One** case.

Crumbs.

Now, the only thing to do is to try to break free from these chains and discover who this 'Cyrus Archillian' really is and what he is up to. But what can I do? No Snowy, no Captain Haddock, no Thom(p)son detectives, nobody. Just me. I'm all alone. I have to do it alone. But how?

I start looking around at my surroundings. I see a monkey wrench in the corner. Too far to reach. There's a bolt on the floor in front of me. Now that could be put to use. Well, other than those stuff, there's only the newspaper article and the hanging light. Hm.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

**MAY's POV**

"Well, I'm very sorry, Ms Cooper, but there's no sign of Tintin anywhere. Except for his footprints, of course." Said Thomson.

"To be precise, we're very sorry, but there's no sign of his footprints anywhere except for Tintin, of course." Thompson said.

"Don't worry, May. These two are always in a mix-up. You'll get used to them." The Captain whispered to me.

"Anyway, Mr Thomson, is it sure you can't trace Tintin? I mean, Snowy and some other dogs can sniff the only trail we have." I said.

"It's Thom**p**son, Ms May. With a 'p' as in 'psychiatrist'." Said Thompson.

"Let me continue, Ms May. His trail is somehow masked by another smell. As Snowy identifies the smell, it isn't Tintin's." said Thomson.

"Oh, alright then." I replied to the detectives.

"Then what do we do now?" asked Captain Haddock.

"Don't worry, Captain. You have plenty of things to do for people your age. Golf, petanque, chess and so much more. Like our motto says: 'Mum's the Word'." continued Thompson.

"Precisely. 'Dumb's the Word'." Thomson said.

"That's not what I meant, gentlemen." The Captain replied.

I realized that it was already 11.32 pm. We should leave.

"So sorry to say, Thom(p)sons, but we're about to leave, Mr Thomson and Mr Thompson. Goodbye." I said to the policemen.

"Yes, Thom(p)sons. Bye." Captain Haddock said.

'What did the Thom(p)sons even prove this time? I helped a lot more than them.' Thought Snowy.

"See you tomorrow, May. Same to you, Captain Haddock." Thompson said.

Since the two did not look where they were going, they ended up falling into a hole dug by the investigators. I can't believe they're policemen.

It started raining heavily a while after that. It started as a drizzle, and quickly became a storm. We have got to go back quickly otherwise we'll be as soaked as a sponge.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Good night, May! I'm going to bed now. Come on, Snowy." Announced Captain Haddock, making his way to the room door from the sofa.

"Okay, Captain. Sweet dreams." I replied.

I was in the hotel room alone now. Captain Haddock and Snowy had left, giving me more peace and quiet to figure out the case. The hotel room had that modern look, although I'm in Bagghar. It's actually kind of cosy and nice. To succeed on something, I must focus on what I am doing. Like him.

Tintin.

What am I thinking? I should be thinking about the mystery now. Hmm, maybe I'm sleepy. I should get some sleep. Tomorrow's another day.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

**CAPTAIN HADDOCK'S POV**

Ahh, finally time to get some sleep. Aye, that lass, she's just like Tintin. But with more emotion. She thinks hard, she takes chances, and all the stuff that Tintin does.

I wonder if Tintin likes May or not. By like, I mean like **like **her, if you know what I mean. He seems to care about May since the first time he bumped into her in front of Alcazar's office. Until the day he vanished. Gone just like that.

Anyway, Tintin should be able to get out of any mess he's gotten himself into. I trust him on that. It's his special and unique trait that most people lack.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUU

**TINTIN's POV**

I'm waiting. Waiting for Cyrus to come in. I have to pull this off. It's my only chance. This time no one can help me if I fail. No one'll be there if I fail. I **must** pull this off.

Two hours later, Cyrus Archillian finally arrived.

"Good afternoon, Tintin. How are you feeling today?" he greeted with a sly smile.

"I'm fine, Mr Archillian. What do you want today?" I replied.

"Well, I'm very sorry about yesterday, Tintin. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you yesterday…" he continued. While slowly pulling out a gun out of his back pocket.

'Now.' I whispered to myself.

Immediately after that, I pretended to cough. While their attention was centered on the upper part of my body, I kicked the bolt that was on the floor in front of me towards the light bulb.

"What in blazes!?" Cyrus cried.

The bolt hit right at the spot I was aiming for. The lone light bulb. Cyrus looked up at the light bulb. In a blink of an eye, the bolt fell on his head, knocking him out. Another miracle happened. A piece of broken glass went right into the keyhole of the chains' lock. Now I just have to struggle a bit to let it open the chains.

There. All done. I took the monkey wrench which was on the table before I left the room.

I noticed that Cyrus has some kind of symbol on his forehead, which was mostly covered with his hair which was quite long. There were also some scratches and wounds.

"Bye bye, Cyrus. Have a nice day." I said to the unconscious Cyrus Archillian while making my way out of the room.

I have to be quick. When I was walking stealthily through the corridor, a man, probably one of Cyrus' henchmen, spotted me. He charged right at me like a bull seeing a red object, like in the cartoons. I ran to the side in order to avoid him. He crashed into a pile of tin cans which had a picture of a crab on them. Wait a minute, crabs?

"Haven't I seen those somewhere?" I said to myself.

I can't remember it very clearly. But I knew that something fishy was going on. A syndicate maybe? Argh! My head hurts a lot now.

"Oi! Come on, guys! He's escaped!" said a thug who saw me from afar.

He called some of his friends to assist him. What to do now? Run.

"Come here, Tintin and face us like a real man!" They shouted at me.

"Alright. Let's play 'boomerang'!" I said while throwing the monkey wrench across the wide corridor.

That certainly did fend off some thugs. Well, not all of them. 'Whack!' I punched a thug who was creeping from behind. I guess it was quite hard. It knocked him out cold.

"Now what?" I asked myself.

I don't know where to go. The place was very complex. It looked like a sewer. I decide to just go walk into any corridor available. Maybe that will help.

'Bang!' Went a bullet right in front of me. Someone was here, trying to shoot me but missed. 'Bang!' another shot came out. I have to scoot.

It now seems as if I am going to the same area every time. 'Bang!' Another bullet was shot. Wait. Now I see some arrows on the wall. Could it be? I follow the trail. It's really long, but it's worth seeing what might be there.

"Great snakes!" I cry. After a few _**hours**_ following the trail, I found something worthwhile.

I'm out of the lair (which was disguised as a tin can factory under the name of 'Tin Can Tin Co.'), but now I'm in the city area of Port Said, not knowing where to go next.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

**MAY's POV**

"You think this is a good idea, May?" asked Captain Haddock.

"I-I ag-gree, Captain. We may or may not find Tint-tin in this way." Said Thompson, supporting Captain Haddock.

"T-to be pr-recise, Thompson, T-tintin may or may not find the way." Thomson said.

"Don't worry, all of you. I rode this machine many times. Trust me." I said.

We (Me, Captain Haddock, the Thom(p)sons and Snowy) were in a plane. A small one, of course. What were doing up in a plane? Well, searching for the missing Tintin. The person manoeuvring the plane? Me.

"Look, Thompson! Could-d that b-be Tintin?" asked Thomson.

"Huh? Who? Tontin?" Thompson muttered.

"Tintin, you imbecile!" said the Captain to Thompson.

"Wooaah!" barked Snowy. He seemed excited.

"Really, Thomson. That's not Tintin! It's only a man with a ginger-coloured pot on his head." I said to Thomson.

"Oh. No wonder there's so many 'Tintins' in this area." Thomson replied.

It's actually really hard finding Tintin like this. I mean, there's a hundred people down there and we're finding **one** out of a **hundred** people.

"Rampaging squirrels! My hat! Thomson, my hat just fell down!" Thompson cried.

"Oh no, Thompson! I'll catch it!" Thomson replied.

He attempted to catch it with his walking stick, but alas, it was still too far for him to reach, even with his walking stick.

'These people always bring trouble.' Thought Snowy.

"Stop it, you bashi-bazouks! You could fall to your own death!" Captain Haddock shouted.

"Woah, settle down, gentlemen!" I cried out. "I can help you, Thompson! Hold on!" I yelled as we raced for Thompson's bowler hat. (Is it that important, anyway?)

We swooped down quite low, almost hitting the ground. People around the place seemed very surprised and outraged.

"By the beard of the Prophet! Don't you people know how to fly a plane?!" an Arabian man shouted.

"Argh, almost there!" I said. "Try to reach it, Captain!"

All of a sudden, I saw someone who was quite far from us succeeded in catching the hat. He looked familiar. As we glided closer and closer, I noticed the man was.. Holy Truffle! It was none other than..

"Tintin!" The Thom(p)sons yelled in unison. They were very happy.

"Where have you been, lad?!" asked Captain Haddock.

"Sorry Captain, no time. Quick. We have to leave now." Said Tintin.

"If so, hop on!" I said.

"Okay." He replied.

And with Tintin on board, we flew to the sky, going back to Bagghar. The plan was fruitful.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

**CYRUS'S POV**

"Ugghh.. Huh? Tintin?" I mutter.

I finally came to my senses. I remember that I was going to shoot Tintin. Where is he? The chains have been unlocked.. with a piece of broken glass. Interesting.

"Sir! Tintin's escaped!" Said one of my henchmen who came running in.

"Stupid idiots! Why didn't you stop him?!" I yelled to him.

"He's too cunning, sir! We've tried our best!" he said to me.

"Curse that son of a pig." I said. "Henry, contact codename ALN-0 of the Karaboudjan. His station isn't too far from here." I ordered the henchman.

Oh he's gonna get it. Hard. Mark my words, I swear he will die a wasted defeat.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Ah, I'm done with this chapter at last! As you can see, I gave up on putting the 'Tiddleyompom9 presents' thingy on each chapter. Other than that, I changed the storyline a bit in the making of this chapter. For instance, the plane part wasn't intended but I put it in as I thought it was a good way of revealing Tintin. (Not finding him, not him finding them, but they all meet in a special way.) Anyway, please tell how you find this chapter to be. R&R! **

**-Tiddleyompom9**


End file.
